


Dog-tags and Lockets

by MAgentM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky is everything, Danm Steve, F/M, First post on here, Lockets, Love, Promises, Soulmate AU, dogtags, why did I write this, wrote this so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAgentM/pseuds/MAgentM
Summary: Another Soulmate Au.  So yeah Soulmates are one thing but a soulmate from an alternate universe thats not possible or is it?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys  
> I wrote this a while ago and its one of my biggest stories on my other sites so I decided to post it here.

A soul mate everyone has one there is no question about it. Jamesina Sargent and Stevie Ravigo were supposedly no different from everyone else in the world, they both got their soulmate items on their sixteenth birthday. But unlike everyone else when they got their necklace, bracelet, ring or watch and smiled they frowned with the immediate mindset that they were forever alone. Little did they know ten years later when their twenty sixth birthday rolled around everything would change.

Jamesina was born with brown hair and bright blue eyes on the lovely day of March 10th and that is the day she had her sweetsixteen they day where everyone wanted to know who your soulmate Jamesina woke up that day with a big smile on her face knowing this was day. She ran down stairs and found a small box on the counter with her name on plus next to it was a comic book from her older brother who was twenty one and she barely saw, but when he did stop by he had the best presents ever and this one was no different. Today though was different she pushed the comic book away from her- even if it was one of her favorite characters -and pulled open the box to find dog-tags. She smiled at them at first seeing the abbreviation for them being a sargent. That's when she really looked at them letting them fall from her hands as the tears started to roll down her face.

"James dear what's wrong?" Her mom asks as she walks in with her husband.

"Soul" Is all she can breath out pointing at the dog-tags.

"Whats wrong with it?" Her dad asks before seeing the name "Oh baby I'm sorry"

He sits on the floor with his daughter and wife hugging their daughter who they all thought was going to be alone forever.

Stevie being born a year later but with blond hair and bright blue eyes birthday fell on July 4th everything on those separate days were the same minus the party for Stevie which was to happen the next day due it being independence day. She raced to the front hall to rip open a box and pull dogtags over her head it wasn't until she had them on that she looked at them and collapsed to the floor just like the brunette did the year before.

"Stevie? are you ok what's wrong?" her parents ask

"The soulmate" She gets out

"Whats wrong with them." he dad asks as he and her mom sit next to her.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry" Her mom says looking at the tags around her daughter's neck.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few years later these two girls met in college and became the best of friends bonding over their love of comic books and having crushes on best friends and becoming best friends themselves. Right after college the two moved down to Florida together and got jobs working for Marvel and wasn't that a mistake. Even though they worked in two different sections their co workers found out they were best friends and they became Miss Captain America and Miss Sargent Bucky or Cap and Sargent for short. What made it worse for the girls is that they had similarities their comic book counterparts. Jamesina and Bucky had the same first name just guy and girl version of the name. As well even though she is shy at first Jamesina have a similar personalities and they are technically both Sergeants. Lastly they both have dark brown hair with bright blue eyes. and the same things go for Stevie and Steve Rogers. They also didn't help there case with the 40's look they both adopted Stevie always wore her flouncy blond hair in perfect loose curls while James always had it twisted up or in a simple pony tail it rarely down. Soon though, the day would come when they just had enough of the nicknames and the asking of the soulmates

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just like every morning, James woke up got dressed in something 40's themed to day it was an olive pencil skirt, tan button down a matching t-strap heels and of course a brown leather jacket. The next thing was to throw her hair up in a simple pony tail, lastly black eyeliner and red lipstick. () the difference about today though- that she did know- is that her routine life was about to be turned upside down.

"A Sargent aren't you living up to your name." James's boss says coming up to her.

"If you say so sir" She says slightly distracted by her work.

"I've also noticed that you are wearing dog tags"

"I wear them everyday sir"

"Oh then it's your soulmate necklace?"

"That would be correct" James sighs not want to have this conversation

"So your guy is in the Army? you know I could ask some of my friends in army to ask around."

"No need sir"

"You've met him then?"

"No he is dead" James says simply

"Oh I'm sorry how did you find out?"

"On my 21st birthday they called me, after seeing his locket with my name on it."

"Locket?"

"Yeah a mostly silver Star shaped locket with my name engraved on the back the front being red." She responds drawing it out with the pencils at her desk

"Where did you see that Miss?" A new voice says

"It's the necklace my soulmate had with my name on it" James responds not looking up.

"Is that so?"

"Yes si-Oh hello Mr. Lee" She says now looking up and seeing Stan Lee.

"What do we owe the pleasure sir" Her boss asks

"I'm just going around seeing what's going on in the different departments." Stan responds "May I borrow your employee for a few?"

"Go right ahead she is as much mine as yours" James boss says and boy did James think that was creepy sounding

"Would you come with me miss I would like to talk to you about something and." Stan says starting to leave "And bring the drawing"

"Uh yes sir" James says getting up and following Stan.

They walk down the hall to the elevator in silence. Once in the elevator Stan turns to the girl and smiles.

"First off, do you have a name?"

"Yes sir, it's Jamesina Sargent most call me either Sargent or Bianca"

"Drop the sir it's too formal for me Stan is fine, Now why Bianca?"

"It's my middle name some don't like calling me what they assume is a boy's name."

"You are like the girl version of Barnes."

"I've been told it probably don't help that my best is a blond blue eyed girl named Stevie"

"Ah let me guess a lot like Rogers?"

"Correct we both have similar personalities to the boys, plus it don't help that we have their looks for being gals that is."

"Your friend works here correct?" He asks as they walk out of the elevator

"Yes"

"Well I'll have my receptionist call her up for now let's talk about this drawing of your's"

"Why is it so interesting?" James says following him into a room that looked like a lounge.

"Have a seat" He says motioning to a couch "Is it really your soulmates?"

"I have no Idea I just didn't explain the truth to my boss"

"Truth?"

James sighs and takes off her dog tags, before passing them to Stan. He takes them and looks over it a smile gracing his face. making James really confused that was not the reaction he thought.

"I thought so when you drew out his locket." Stan says handing them back to her.

"What?"

"I made a soulmate locket for him and no one has seen it other than me and 2 close people yet you drew it out just to get you boss off your back, I've been trying to find who's name goes on the back of it and now I know."

"You are talking as if the boy is real that's a little cock-eyed don't you think."

"The girl who looks and talks like she belongs in the 40's thinks that is crazy that is interesting."

"uhhh" is all James can say when there is a knock on the door

"Come in Stevie" Stan says

"Oh uh hi sir you called for me?" Stevie says walking in

"Yes and no need for the formalities have a seat"

"So why am I here?" She asks sitting next to her best friend "Hello Bianca"

"Hey Stevie" James smiles

"Even you call her Bianca, interesting." Stan says more to himself than the girls "Stevie can you do me a favor and draw what you think your soulmates item would be."

"Uh sure" She says taking the paper and pencils then leaning on the coffee table to draw

James watches intently as her best friend draws a simple oval locket that was silver and had a purple gem embedded in the center of it. Just like James there was not a single hesitation with her drawing like she knew perfectly like she had seen it before.

"Good now can you both sign your names on your drawings"

The nod and Sign their full names Stevie Grace Rodriguez and Jamesina Bianca Sargent. then hand the papers to Stan who smiles at them.

"Why did you have me do that?"

"Well I drew both these lockets for your guy counterparts and only about two other people have seen them. Yet both of you can draw them without hesitation so it made me think you have seen them before but you see that is not possible because I would have known. I came to think that these boys are you're soulmates more as I talked to Jamesina here and then when she mentioned you it confirmed the theory more plus the fact that she showed me her dog tags and I assume that instead of a sergeant being on yours a captain will be.

"Are you saying they are real?" Stevie says

"I know that was my reaction." James says

"Ok now that it is confirmed and I have your names to draw on the back of the lockets you may go now every thing will make sense in time." Stan says getting up

"Uh Ok goodbye Stan"

"Uh yes Goodbye." Stevie says

The two girls leave more confused than they were when they went up there. instead of heading back down to do work they grabbed their stuff and headed back to their small condo.

"Are you as confused as I am." Stevie asks once in the house.

"Uhh yeah what the hell was that about and how did it start."

"My fault I was trying to get my boss off my back about my dogtags, Stan saw the picture and wanted to see me apparently they actually are the boy's necklaces"

"alrighty then you want to grab dinner and watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure"

The girls settled into their normal after work routine after that, and if they weren't trying to figure out what he meant that conversation would have been long forgotten with the next few days going completely normal and same as they always do for the girls. that is until the weekend rolled around, Friday night Stevie and James decided to do a movie marathon of Marvel movies, they use the tv in James room this time since last time they use Stevie's room, and fell asleep together there. That was not the problem, the problem was when James woke up and Stevie was not next to her. Well that is unless Stevie turned into a brunette guy, who was by the looks of it a lot taller than Stevie.


	2. Chapter 2

James was up in a matter of seconds and in a defensive position ready to fight if need to be. the guy rolled over without waking up that's when James noticed a gleam come from his left arm.

"Shit!" She mutters "James? Nope. Just nope, this is not happening."

Dropping her stance she walks out of her room and gathers all of her comic books that have Captain America and or Bucky Barnes, then walked back up to her room and dropped the box on the bed.

"Huh? what? Where the hell am I." Bucky says

"My house. Though how I don't know since you don't exist, but hey if you want to know how I know so much about you here are yours and Steve's comic books look through them, just be careful with them. I'm going to take a quick shower then we can talk." James says pushing the box at him and then grabbing some clothes and a towel before heading to the bathroom.

"Well that was quick and to the point" Bucky mutters sitting up and sifting through the box noticing she put them in order of how to read them.

He picked up the first one and started to read it, as he got through the third one he started to remember a lot of these thing happening by the time he got to the sixth one James came back in the room drying her hair with a towel.

"You know my whole life basically." Bucky says to her

"Yup thats correct Barnes." James responds

"Ok so you know who I am, but who are you."

"The name is Bianca, but that is all you are getting."

"Ok then Bianca, where am I?"

"You are in a parallel universe where you and all of your friends are just comic book characters and people obsess over."

"So you didn't think I was real?"

"I was told recently that you might be but technically no I didn't think you were real." James sighs "So you hungry I was going to get up and make breakfast when i found you next to me."

"I'm fine really I would like to find a way home though."

"Ok James listen, you switched places with my best friend Stevie you are in a completely different universe than you are use to. I don't know how you got here or why you are here but I'm not gonna let you starve, you have no idea how long you are going to be here and neither of us have any knowledge of how to get you back so you are just going to have to deal with living here for now."

"Relax doll didn't mean to upset you and your best friend is named Stevie?"

"Yes she is literally my Captain America."

"The girl version on my Steve?"

"Yes, and his soul mate." James states.

"Wait really? is her name Stevie Grace?"

"Yes"

"Oh Steve is going to be so happy." Bucky smiles.

"Yeah I bet, So food?"

"Yeah sure doll why not."

"The 40's slang is going to take some getting use too." James mutters leaving to the kitchen

James makes whatever she can think of knowing that Bucky will eat so much. Neither of them said anything to each other but that was because James was lost in her thoughts and Bucky was enjoying the food too much. Once Bucky was done James cleared their things and washed them without so much of a sound.

"Not one for much talking are you?" Bucky points out.

"Depends on who you ask."

"Ok If I ask Stevie?"

"She's a sassy sarcastic girl who has a comment for everything, but is caring and puts everyone before herself." James answers "That would be her answer."

"What about family and co workers?"

"Family about the same, co-workers I'm a quiet polite sweet girl, unless you bother me when I'm in the zone on my project."

"So you are shy at first," He states more than asks.

"I guess" She says as she finishes the dishes moving on to clean something else.

Bucky watches her bustle around the kitchen cleaning everything, becoming very intrigued by the girl, while he tries to figure out why he was sent to her. That's when an idea pops in his head her best friend got sent to Steve because she was his soulmate, what if this girl is his.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks as she moves to cleaning the living room.

"You just did, but shoot."

"Is Bianca you first or middle name?"

This stops James in her tracks on the way to the end table she slowly turns and looks at him a little confused and shocked.

"That's a strange question, why do you ask."

"Answer first then I will tell you."

"Its my first, now why." She says easily lying

"My soulmates middle name is Bianca."

"Oh well sorry to disappoint."

"No need to say sorry doll, nothing you can do I'll find her eventually."

"What's her name?"

"Jamesina Bianca Sargent."

"It's a nice name, interesting but nice, she like the girl version of you."

"Her name yes, I couldn't tell you her personality or looks though." He sighs "Why are you cleaning so much? Do you always clean on Saturdays?"

"Why would you, you haven't met her." James says ignoring his questions.

"Bianca! would you stay still for just a minute."

James looks at him stopping for a second and shaking her head she could sit still when she was feeling like this, her anxiety was getting to her. She shouldn't be lying to him but something was holding her back telling her not to say anything to him.

"Hey, what's wrong doll what are you fussing so much." Bucky says coming up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders making her stop and look at him.

"Nothing I'm fine just need to clean we haven't cleaned in a while." James says quickly trying to pull away.

"It is clearly not nothing, what is wrong?" He asks again tightening his grip.

"I'm perfectly fine, now would you find something to do out of my way."

Bucky hold his hands up in defence before backing up and heading to sit down in the kitchen since she already cleaned in there. As she ran around she started humming to nothing, until she paused turned on the tv then went to her phone, after a minute of being on her phone music started blaring from the TV, how Bucky had no idea but he just went with it. Not to much later she moved to the hallway then into the rooms. Bucky followed, wondering why she was like this. When she leaned down to pick something up he noticed her dog tags fall from her shirt.

"He's a solider?" Bucky asks

"Who is?"

"Your soulmate."

"What makes you say that?" she asks her hand immediately going to the dog tags.

"Three things, one the dog-tags, two you hand immediately goes to them each time I've said soulmate, and three unlike every other girl I've met you don't ramble about your soulmate."

"What does three have anything to do with it?"

"You think because your guy is a soldier you'll never meet him, so there's no talking about someone you'll never meet."

"That's not the reason, I know I won't meet him."

"He's your soulmate you'll meet him soon. Why don't you think you'll meet him?"

"I have my reasons, just drop it James."

"Bianca com-"

"I said drop it Barnes." James sneers before stalking off down the hall and shutting herself in her room.

Once in there she slid down against the door, pulling her knees to her chest and crying. He was so concerned for her and he didn't even know her, he didn't even know what she was to him. This thought made her cry more but she managed to pull herself from her spot on the floor and put herself on the bed. A little while later Bucky knocks on the door to make sure she is ok, when he opens the door a little -from no answer- he sees her fast asleep. He walks in and pulls the blanket over her.

"I'm sorry." He says to her as he pushes her hair out of her face.

He stays on the edge of her bed for another minute before getting up and leaving her be, But with the wanting to do something for her. James woke up a while later noticing she now had a blanket on her, the next thing she noticed is that it was now dark out. She sighed and got up to go make dinner. When she got to the kitchen she noticed a plate on the counter with pasta on it and a small bowl with salad in it next to the plate. She smiled there is note but she knows exactly who made dinner for her. She looked around and didn't see him. She ate the food he made for her washed the dishes then looked around again thinking it's weird that he's not in the living room at least not that she can see. She walks into the living room to see maybe if he is asleep on the couch, but he wasn't this made her really concerned. She kept herself calm and headed down to check Stevie's bedroom and the extra room. That's when she got really worried he was not in either place and they didn't have an upstairs or a basement.

"Damit boy where are you, Great even you leave me too" James mutters walking back towards the the front of the house. "Maybe just maybe you will come back."

James curles up on the couch , with the hope that he will hopefully come back maybe he just went to walk around to see the area. So many scenarios were going through her head making her depression and anxiety act up again, and they haven't been bad in a while. But with the fear that he won't come back and the depression coming from her past James cries herself to sleep on the couch.

Bucky came back in the house about an hour later with groceries and a few other things that he thought she would like to have, since she has to deal with him for god's knows how long he is stuck here, he was lucky that he had Tony's credit card. He put the groceries away and then goes to check on James, but as he heads for the hallway he notices her on the couch curled up. As he gets over there he notices the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Oh doll, Did I worry you?" He asks as he wipes the tears from her face.

"James....don't....always..leave..me" She mutters in her sleep.

Even though it was in fragments Bucky understood, what she was trying to say. He picks her up and carries her back to her room. He places her on the bed smooths her hair out of her face then pulls the blanket up over her. Then choosing to sleep in the lounge chair in her room just in case she woke up freaking out. James did wake up crying from her dream- instead of just not finding him when she woke up, he just walked out on her saying he would never ever love her,- she sat there on her bed crying not realizing where she was.

"Hey, Hey, what's wrong why are you crying again?" Bucky asks waking up himself and coming to her side.

"Y-yo-ou c-came back" James says through tears

"I just left to get you more groceries, I didn't think you would wake up before I got back. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I just got really worried. Plus everyone leaves me."

"I don't think that is true, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"You don't know my past, and see you will leave though."

"But I will have no control over that, and I apologize for that right now."

"You can't apologize for something like that."

'I just did" He smirks at her "Now why don't you go back to sleep it's late."

"I don't want to, been sleeping most of the day."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Movie?"

"Anything you want doll."

She gives him a sad smile as she gets up to put her favorite movie Anastasia in then sits back on the bed next to Bucky. Even though she was sleeping all day about half way through the movie James fell asleep with her head on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky wouldn't have noticed but another song came on and she didn't start singing along. He chuckled at her moving her to lay on the bed. When he did so her dog-tags fell into sight, he looked down and saw the abbreviation for Sergeant then a J, He wanted to see more, so his hand went to grab them but Bucky stopped himself saying she would tell him when she thought was right. Sighing he got up pulled the blankets over her turned off the tv and took his spot in the chair.

When James wakes in the morning she almost freaked out before she sat up and saw him sleeping in her lounge chair, a smile graces her lips after that. With that smile she got up grabbing her things the heads to the bathroom. After a quick shower, she comes back into her room to see Bucky still sleeping.

"Come on sleepy head get up, we got things to do" James says jumping on Bucky's lap.

"Well good morning to you too doll" He says putting his hands on her waist to steady her from falling.

"Thanks." she says

"No problem, now did you say something about things to do."

"Yup but you need to shower first." She says making a face at him, and getting up.

"Oh aren't you nice,"

"Just telling you what you need to hear." She say walking out of the room to the spare.

"I got nothing to wear afterwards." He calls to her.

"I know that Barnes, that's why we are going shopping after." She says walking back down the hall stopping in front of him. "For now I have these, they should fit you he always wore things too big for him, he was a lot skinnier but same height."

"Thanks?" He asks more than says taking the clothes.

"You're welcome, not like the guy misses them, if he did he wouldn't of forgotten them." She shrugs and holds out two more things "Here is a towel and 3 in 1 shampoo and conditioner I keep for when my brother's visit. Now go shower, I'll be in the kitchen when you are done."

He takes the things from her, then heads into the bathroom realizing how much simpler the shower was compared to the ones Stark had. James in the kitchen turned on some music and started making food so they could eat before heading to the store to get him more clothes. Today was going to be a fun day in her mind. As she danced around finishing up Bucky came in from his shower. James didn't notice him at first, so when she started twirling around she ran to him.

"Whoa, slow down there cookie, we are in a kitchen." he says steading her.

"Oh! I'm sorry James did hear you come in." she blushes.

"That's obvious, I don't think you should cooking and dancing at the same time."

"I guess, but cooking is done."

"Let's remember for next time then."

"You do that soldier. Now lets eat so we can get going." James says pulling away from him.

"Yes, ma'am" He smirks making her roll her eyes.

They eat, clean up then head out to the mall getting different things for Bucky from t shirts and shorts to dress shirts and shiny shoes. Bucky insisted that he didn't need some of the things they got multiple times while James fussed over him, ignoring his objections.

"Doll? are we done yet." Bucky asks

"One more stop."

"I don't need any more clothes." he pleads

"Its not clothes, but you do need it" she says searching through her phone.

"I don't need anything."

"Yeah you d-ah found it" she smiles up at him

"I don't like that look,what are you up to?"

"You'll see later."

They walk a bit farther, when she pulls him into a hair salon hearing a groan from him as she does so.

"What can I do for you guys?" the girl asks

"He needs a haircut? James answers

"Well that's obvious what will it be?"

"Can you do this?" She asks whispering holding her phone showing Bucky when his hair was short.

"Oh darling if it makes him look like that again sure."

"Awesome,"

"Come on honey let's get that haircut." The hairdresser says waving for Bucky to follow.

"Go you'll be fine, I got to take this call" James says as her phone goes off.

He gives her a mock glare but follows the hairdresser, letting James take her call. He wasn't to mad at her for bringing him here he was getting tired of this long hair.

"Come on honey sit down, we going to get rid of that mop." The hairdresser says.

"Uh yeah I am getting tired of this." he says motioning to his hair.

"We'll I got the perfect idea, so get to sitting."

Bucky watches James pace back and forth on the phone making facial expressions that were making him a little concerned but he put it back of the mind, if she wanted to tell him she would. After a few minutes the chair is being turned around and he just stares at himself in the mirror.

"Now isn't that better, soldier" James says putting her hands on his shoulders and sliding them down so she was hugging him.

"I look like..I never thought I would see my self like this again"

"So you like it?"

"Yes Thank you." he says smiling and covering her hands with one of his.

"Anything for you," She smiles "Now let's go home."

"Yeah let's go home."

The two of them pay for his haircut and head back to the house. While James started dinner for the two of them. When Bucky was done putting his clothes away in the extra room that was now his he headed into the kitchen. In the kitchen he found music playing and James dancing again.

"What did I say about dancing in the kitchen, while cooking?" Bucky smirks watching her.

"I do what I want." She sasses back sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh is that so?" he says walking over to them.

"Yups, Whatcha going to do about it?"

"If you're going to dance, you're going to do it right."

He grabs her and pulls her into her arms starting to dance with her the way he would dance with a gal back in the 40's. After a few minutes James put her head on his shoulder as the continued to dance, even though the music did not match the style of dance they didn't care.

"I thought we weren't supposed to dance while cooking." James whispers

"It's ok when you are actually dancing, you are just jumping around."

"You just don't like me having fun." she smiles.

"Not true doll"

"I don't believe you, but I have to check on dinner so it's going to have to wait."

James pulled away and goes to check on their dinner, her brain spinning from being so close to him, in such a loving caring way.

"What do you have to do tomorrow?" Bucky asks starting to help her.

"Nothing that phone call was my boss telling me that he got a email from his boss, who I talked to recently is giving me two months off for a project I did for him. Its basicly a paid vacation."

"You get a whole two months to deal with me"

"I get a whole two to hang out with you I wouldn't call it dealing with."

"So you like me?" he smirks

"Enough." she shrugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanks for reading guys, yes I know its not the best but I wrote it so long ago. One more chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next two weeks the two of them fell into a routine of sorts, Bucky started to cook more, and do other things to help around the house. As well James started to relax and open up around Bucky though, she still wouldn't tell him who she was. The one thing that was the same for both of them, was the fact that they were falling in love. For James it was hard since she knew he would eventually have to go back. And for Bucky it scared him that he was falling for someone that he didn't know was his soulmate.

One night they were watching a movie out in the living room, James was curled into Bucky's side and he had an arm around her. Bucky noticed James was playing with her dog-tags more often lately. James noticed that Bucky would stare at her more often as well he kept bringing up soulmates more. Bucky decided that he couldn't take it anymore he had to tell her, even if it meant nothing to her.

"Bianca doll, can I ask you something?" Bucky asks during a commercial break.

"Uh? Oh yeah sure. What is it darling?" James says coming out of her own thoughts and sitting up.

"What is the name on those tags of yours?"

"Why?"

"Bianca please?" he sighs

"I will tell you I promise, but please tell me why you want to know so badly."

"You really want to know why I'm so keen on knowing?"

"Yes."

"Ok fine." He sighs "Because I want to know who is going to take you away from me, if I'm not taken back to my universe."

As James hears this a smile slowly spreads over her face, confusing Bucky.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because, no one is taking me anywhere and they can't force you to go if you don't want too." She says as she shifts so she's straddling him and he has to look up at her.

"I have to go back, and you will meet him sooner or later." he sighs wrapping his arms around her.

"You don't have to go back, they have and can live without you."

"Bianca-" he starts.

"You know what is funny about guys getting lockets?" she asks pulling his locket from underneath his shirt.

"What?" he asks wondering where she's going with this.

"You never to think to open the locket." She says taking it off him.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever opened the locket?"

"No"

"Well inside the locket is a picture of them, and the date of when you will meet."

"How do you know this?"

"I knew a few girls with lockets. and lookie here your date has passed"

"I've met her!?"

James just starts laughing at him about how clueless he can be. She would of fell off his lap if it wasn't for him holding her.

"Yes, sweetie on June 1st of this year."

"That was a little more than two and a half weeks ago." He says thinking.

"Yes, and where were you that day?" She asks leaning towards him.

"I-I-No not possible it can't be....."

"Oh one more thing, why are you concerned about me leaving?"

"Because I've fallin in love with you, and I don't care if my soul mate is some random gal I had an encounter with at the store that day I love you." He tells her knowing she should know.

" Oh you are so clueless" She smiles and leans forward closing the gap between them by kissing him.

He kisses her back without hesitation before pulling away with a sad look

"We shouldn't of done that be both have our soulmates."

"Jamesina Bianca Sargent, is calling you a serious idiot right now." James says getting up dropping his locket on his lap, and walking away towards the kitchen.

"Huh?" Bucky says picking up his locket and looking the photo.

James leans against the counter watching him, Bucky brings the small picture closer to himself so he can see it better. Soon he drops the necklace, gets up and walks briskly over to James. He pins her arms on the counter behind her, and grabs her dog-tags so he could see the name. What he sees is his name James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. He sees his old dog tags from when he was in the army, before he "died".

"Why did you lie to me?" Bucky asks quietly.

"I wanted you to love me for me, not just because you felt you had to being my soulmate." James says looking away.

"You thought I would do something like that?" he asks releasing her and walking a few steps away

"I didn't know what to think, I thought I was going to be alone my whole life. Who ever thinks a fictional superhero is going to come to life?"

"Well I am alive but I'm no superhero."

"You are in my eyes, and isn't that what matters." She tells him as she pulls him back to her.

"But-"

"No buts, I love you James Barnes and that's all that matters." She tells him taking his head in her hands forcing him to look at her.

"I love you too Jamesina Sargent." He smiles at her before kissing her.

James kisses back deepening the kiss, and wrapping her arms around his neck, causing Bucky to pull her closer tightening his arms around her.

"You don't know how long, I've been waiting for you to say that." James says as they break for air.

"And what would that be doll?" Bucky smiles.

"That you love me"

"Well it's true, I do love you so don't forget it."

"I won't" she says putting her head on his shoulder.

"Now don't we have a movie to finish?"

"Sweetheart, the movie is over" She laughs looking over his shoulder at the rolling credits.

"Well looks like we will have to find something else to entertain ourselves." he smirks

Before james can respond the doorbell rings, they exchange a look before she untangles herself from Bucky's arms heading for the door.

"You weren't expecting anyone were you doll?"

"No sweetie." She says opening the door.

"You haven't even heard what I wanted." A guys voice says

"No! Whatever it is no" James says to the person at the door..

"Baby doll, who is it? is everything ok?" Bucky asks walking closer.

"He will want to hear this too come on sis." the voice pleads

"You don't know who it is."James states

"Your soulmate James "Bucky" Barnes, now come on let me in."

"Fine but this better be good or.."

"You'll kick my ass, I know I know but I'm different now you couldn't" he says walking in the house.

"You want to bet."

"We will spar when we get home. Now come on me you and Bucky have to talk."

Bucky watches as the guy walks in the house, his guard up wondering how someone could make his gal's guard drop so easily. Then the guy turns to look at him and Bucky is shocked to see him. 

"Hey Bucky, you gave Steve quite a fright, though his girl are cute together, they are literally the same person." the guy smiles "You know for not being from our world she knows a lot and adapted quickly."

"Hey Clint, I'm not surprised about steve, he was always worried about me even though it should be the other way around that punk can't stay out of trouble." Bucky says casually.

"Clinton explain now." James says.

"As you know me and Bucky are from another universe."

"Yes and it pisses me off that I didn't put it together years ago with you."

"Yeah you did, but you started to remember you life again and by request from you we suppressed you memories."

"Just like when I was sent here for my safety" She mumbles "But my memories aren't too different just suppressed or slightly changed."

"Yeah looks like they are coming back" Clint says

"Clint I have a brother, you, no not you, Tony, Tony is my brother."

"Yes now come on pack small you have a lot there."

"Already done." Bucky says coming back in the room with two bags.

"When did you leave the room?" Clint asks "Nevermind I don't care. let's just get the portal open"

"Let me I have powers, it will work better." James says taking a bag from Bucky and the device from Clint.

"You ready?" Clint asks

"Yeah, just one more thing." she sighs "Did Tony really wipe his memory of me?"

"Yes he did he couldn't handle his last family member leaving."

"Then let's bring those memories back" She smiles sadly before entering the portal the guys right behind her.

When they get back they it is late at night so they just sneak to their rooms to surprise everyone in the morning. To Bucky's surprise they are woken up to the smell of food but James just smiles and heads down to the kitchen and sits at the counter Stevie was so involved in cooking that she didn't notice that james was sitting at the counter. Clint was the one that got her attention when he drops down from the vents above them.

"Hey girls hows it going today?" Clint asks

"Morning Clinton"

"Clint! What have I told you about dropping from the vents in the kitchen!" She reprimands before seeing James "Oh hello Bianca"

"Hey there Stevie"

"Wait! Bianca how the hell are you here"  
"Magic portal that I opened up Clint came and got me last night" She answers casually

"You opened a magic portal?!"

"Yeah well I have powers from when I was little, hydra is a pain in the ass"

"What!?"

"I'm from this world i was born and raised here"

"Yeah not that your brother knows that." Clint mutters

"Well I'll knock so sense into him"

"Who is your brother?" Stevie asks

"Stark my real name is the same except for my last name...oh shit Damn you and your promises dad"

"Bianca it's nice to see you again" Steve says walking in.

"I would be saying same if I didn't just remember who dad named me after because of a stupid promise he made to you Rogers"

"Sorry though to be fair we thought he was dead, but to be honest I did ask him to do it once I saw bucky's soulmate tags back then"

"You are a pain in my ass punk"

"What did the punk do to you doll?" Bucky asks walking in and wrapping his arms around her

"He is the reason I have the girl version of your name"

"Seriously?"

"Partially but it was already on your soulmate necklace her last name wasn't always sergeant you know that"

"I guess I forgot your last name changed after I fell"

"Enough of that food is ready" Stevie tells them

Every starts sitting down and eating after the table was set James got lots of hellos and welcome back as well as some introductions but no one ever said what her last name was just that she was Bucky's girl and use to live in that world. It wasn't until Tony showed up that things got interesting.

"Who is the new chick?"

James just gets up and walks over to Tony and slaps him across the face and starts yelling at him.

"Who Am I Who Am I? God you fuckin idoit just because it makes you upset doesn't mean that you should rid me of your life completely I was the only one you had left, You didn't think it hurt me too I felt like something was missing all those years and I know you feel like something is missing as well so remember me you ass hole!" James screams at him before slapping him and breaking into tears.

Bucky gets up to try and comfort her but Steve and Natasha hold him back while Clint has to hold back Stevie from running to her friend. Tony just stares at the girl as his memories of the girl come back to him the memories of his little sister he kneels down in front of her pulling her close as the tears come from his eyes.

"My little Jamie I am sorry I didn't mean to I just couldn't deal with the fact that my little sister was gone the last one in my family."

'That explains why she hates Jamie so much" Stevie comments

"Leave it to her just to slap him to bring his memories back" Clint mutters amused.

"Only she could have brought them back" Nat and Bruce say

"Tony is being nice and crying he has feelings" Sam awes

"Only when it comes to Bianca" Rhodey smiles

"How do you get Jamie from Bianca?"

"The same way you get Bucky from James" Bucky smirks

"All of you shut it!" James snaps pulling away from her brother.

"I'm still confused" Sam says

"Oh Sam, my full name is Jamesina Bianca Stark I was sent to a parallel universe for safety reasons Tony erased his memories of me because I was his last family member left he just got them back as I am getting mine back."

"Well Now that that's settled let's eat" Tony cheers

"Always did love food more than me"

"Not true Jamie"

"Half true"

"Fine and Barnes if you hurt my sister I'll hurt you"

"You can try, but I wont dont worry.

With that they all sit down catching up and telling stories just acting like a perfect family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my lovelies thanks again for reading.   
> -M


End file.
